


Our New Celebrity

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The floor isn’t such a bad place for a troublesome boy.





	Our New Celebrity

Harry gagged around the thickness sliding in and out of his mouth.

Knelt before his potions professor, Harry looked up as he let Severus sneer down at him. “Sir,” he tried to get out, too much drool causing spittle to get around his mouth. It dripped down from either his chin, or the throbbing cock.

“Mr. Potter, you must’ve never been taught any manners,” Severus smirked, grabbing Harry’s hair and yanking his head back. Looking over the soft features, Severus groaned slightly and slid his erection along the quivering lips, “When your mouth is full, you must swallow what you’re given before you beg for more.”

“I wasn’t going to beg,” Harry interjected. He suddenly grew more noisy when Severus prodded at his hardness with a foot. “Sir, I don’t...”

“You don’t beg? No, of course not. Potters never beg; they only take.” Severus shoved Harry onto his back, jerking himself firmly. “Keep looking at me, Mr. Potter, or your half-done attempt at fellatio will not excuse your poor marks this time.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke softly, sniffing slightly and undoing his slacks as an offering.

Seeing Harry’s leaking cock had Severus making a sticky halo around Harry’s messy hair.

The last splatter was captured by a tongue that would slowly but surely tease Severus into insanity.


End file.
